Moonlit Serenade
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Ruby surprises Belle with the ultimate gift.


Belle said good night to her father as she usually did. However, Belle had no intention of going to sleep tonight, at least not anytime soon. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling while she listened to her father get ready for bed. As soon as the lights were out and silence fell throughout the house, Belle climbed out of bed and stretched her arms over her head.

Carefully as to not avoid any creaky steps, she walked through the house towards the front door. She opened the door and stepped into the fresh air, making sure to close the door behind her.

"You look nice," said a familiar voice behind her.

Belle jumped as she whipped around. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Her girlfriend of one year, Ruby Lucas, smiled back at her.

"What can I say," Ruby said, "I know my way around the moonlight." Ruby put her arms around her shoulders and they moved closer to each other as their lips met in a heated kiss. "Happy anniversary, Belle." Ruby said as she looked at her girlfriend like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Grinning, Belle ran her hand through Ruby's hair. "Happy anniversary to you too." She pulled away from her and asked, "What's the surprise?"

"If I tell you now, it would ruin the surprise." Ruby smiled as she laced her fingers in Belle's. "Just trust me when I say that you will like it."

They walked to Ruby's car and Ruby opened the passenger door for her. After she climbed inside the red car, Ruby shut the door and got into the driver's seat. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Belle felt herself sway to the music as Ruby drove, recognizing the song as the one they first danced to at a school dance about a year ago. It was by one of Belle's favorite bands, _Beauty and the Beast_ and she remembered how Ruby approached her as the slow song played in the gymnasium. Belle said yes immediately, as she had been harboring feeling for her friend for quite some time. Afterwards, Ruby had admitted that she had feelings for Belle for even longer and they shared their first kiss in the moonlit night.

Belle was surprised that the next song was also by the band, and it was another one of her favorites. She figured that the music was coming from a CD and not the car radio as she previously thought. Ruby drove into the center of Storybrooke and pulled into the front entrance to the town's park. She parked the car and walked around, pulling the door open for Belle.

Though Belle was curious as to why they were going to the park on a Tuesday night, she didn't ask knowing Ruby wouldn't tell her. Instead, she laced her fingers with Ruby's and they walked through the park. It was a beautiful night for a stroll, and Belle couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be with than Ruby.

As they reached the mini stage in the center of the park, Belle gasped. Standing on the stage with acoustic guitar was the lead singer of _Beauty and the Beast_ , Adam. Ruby grinned at her girlfriend's reaction. "I knew you would like the surprise."

Belle kissed Ruby again in excitement. "How did you even arrange this?"

"Killian," Ruby explained, "His brother is a roadie for the band and he owed me a favor."

Adam started strumming his guitar and Belle hummed the tune of the song she knew so well. Ruby wrapped her arms around her as he began to sing. Belle felt content swaying in Ruby's arms and she wondered how she had been so lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

The song ended and Belle turned to face Ruby. "Happy anniversary," Ruby said again as Belle pulled her into a kiss. Adam started playing their song and Belle and Ruby danced to it like they did the first time. Belle grinned at Ruby as they finished their dance.

"This is amazing," Belle said, nearly breathless with excitement. "Thank you so much."

Ruby smiled back at her, "I love you, Belle."

Belle kissed her again. "I love you too." Adam continued to play, seeming to not notice that his audience was more wrapped up in each other than the music.

At the conclusion of the conclusion, Ruby brought Belle over to Adam. Belle's hand trembled as she shook her favorite singer's hand. He was as every bit as kind as he appeared to be on television and gave her a signed poster before packing up for the evening. They thanked him for the evening and started their way out of the park.

Ruby and Belle walked through the part as the moonlight lit their way. "Thank you," Belle reiterated as they walked, "It makes my gift seem terrible by comparison."

"I loved your gift," Ruby smiled as she ran her fingers across the ruby earrings that Belle got from her. "Just as much as I love you."

Belle grinned. "Can you believe that it's been a year?"

"And we're just getting started," Ruby replied, "Especially since we're going to New York together." Belle had gotten a full-ride scholarship to Columbia University and Ruby had gotten into NYU. Granny had been so excited about Ruby going to college that she offered to buy them an apartment in the city halfway between their schools. Belle's father wasn't over the moon about the idea, or Ruby in general, but he couldn't argue with the free housing expenses.

They reached the car and Belle pressed Ruby against the car door as she attacked her with kisses. "I love you," she said as she moved down to her neck and bit down on her pulse point.

"That's going to leave a mark," Ruby said.

Belle looked at her girlfriend, and smirked. "Good," she said before recapturing her lips.

After a few moments, Ruby asked, "Should we take this to the backseat?"

Belle paused before shaking her head, "As tempting as that sounds, we should probably get back. My father will kill me if he catches me sneaking out again. And then he'll kill you."

"Fine," Ruby whined as she opened the car door for her.

Belle slipped into the passenger seat and Ruby closed the door. She got into the driver's seat, and Belle smiled deviously. "We could ask Granny about a room this weekend."

Ruby started the car and gave her girlfriend a wolfish grin. "I like the sound of that." She drove them home and pulled up in front of the French house. After a kiss goodbye, Belle got out of the car and snuck back into the house. She was pleased that she wasn't caught as she made her way to her bedroom. Carefully closing the door behind her, she got ready for bed. She struggled to fall asleep, reliving the night over and over again. She was incredibly thankful for her girlfriend and the best evening ever.


End file.
